Bakugan Interspace
Bakugan Interspace is a "game" that Marucho designed to give the Brawlers the ability to practice brawling instead of waiting for the Vexos. The "players" actually get transported onto cyberspace to brawl. It's been used four times by the Brawlers to practice their brawling skills against the Vexos. In episode 37, Ace fought Billy and Julie. In episode 43, four Bakugan called Aranaut, Hawktor, Akwimos, and Coredem, appeared due to some Phantom Data. Also in episode 43, it was shown to be able to create Avatar's and possibly virtual Bakugan, though the latter is never shown. In episode 45, Dan and Keith had a battle there in order to test Helix Dragonoid's abilities and create a Battle Gear for him. In the Baku-Con New York live coverage it shows a preview of Gundalian Invaders and it shows Dan throwing Helix Dragonoid and a Battle Gear into the field in Bakugan Interspace. It was used by Mylene and Keith in episode 48 "Mylene's Meltdown". Keith and Mira successfully defeated Mylene and Shadow. After that, Mylene attempted to send Keith and Mira to another dimension using a Death Bomb, but ended up corrupting the programing Bakugan Interspace instead, thus destroying it, and sending Shadow and Mylene to a different dimension. In episode 52, Marucho was able to repair it allong with the mysterious bakugan. Shun, and Marucho were able to claim the Bakugan for their own. However Ren appears, apparently wanting to help with Interspace's final development claiming that they needed his help due to the lack of avalible bakugan, he gives Marucho a more complete copy of the Phantom Data, which allowed Marucho to create the desprately needed Synthetic Bakugan and finaly make Bakugan Interspace available to everyone. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Bakugan Interspace has been highly upgraded and has finally been released to the entire world. It is a free worldwide service run by Marucho who is spokesperson and CEO, and Ren who is is the data manager. In this season Interspace is a major component. The new battle system revolves around interspace and is quite similar to that of New Vestroia's, however Gauntlets have been replaced by bakumeters and the "field open" has made its return. Interspace now uses many large domed facilities and is open to the public free of charge. To get in you must recieve a entrence card and make a password or be brought in with an existing member. When a person first logs on they will recieve a Synthetic Bakugan to use however people with their own real bakugan are allowed to use them. Their are many servers used for the battle rooms, designated by a letter and a number; for example F12, the server where Shun and Shuji first battled. Players may freely move between servers to witness battles and when it is their turn they will be notified in the server that they are on. Interspace Facilities The Bakugan Interspace Facilities are large red dome shaped facilities in cities worldwide. Inside they contain many moving belts leading to rooms where people can "log in" or places for people to simply relax. The log in rooms are locked and can be acessed using a "Brawler's ID" these rooms contain pods for participants to stand in. Within the pods individuals are digitized in a manner similar to many other science fiction shows and sent into interspace. Updates in interspace can be seen constantly in the facilities Upgrades To Interspace #Larger waiting area #Addition of Synthetic Bakugan #Addition of servers #Ren is now the Data Manager #Facilities have been built wordwide #Individual digitising pads #Improved graphics #Instant Emergency shutdown is available Gallery bbiing.jpg dsh.jpg|The Bakugan Interspace collapsing dbs.jpg rbir.jpg|Restored Bakugan Interspace bnbi.jpg|The Bakugan Interspace Brawling Arena as it is now bkint.jpg|Bakugan Interspace as it is now Category:Bakugan Category:Places